


Camp Sucks

by KeyUhn



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Camp Crystal Lake, Crying, Fear, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Neck Kissing, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Slasher, Slow Burn, Violence, can we pls revive this fandom, idk anymore tags tbh, mostly a fluffy relationship unless I’m feeling extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyUhn/pseuds/KeyUhn
Summary: Kenny is alone and afraid clutching tightly onto a wrench founded inside a small cabin at Crystal Lake where he stood trembling in fear as he listens to the heavy footsteps of his pursuer.





	Camp Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Ight sooo I’ve noticed this fandom is kinnnnda dying which is making me die a little inside since this fandom has so much potential  
> Also wanted to test out this pairing cause I lowkey really like Kenny and buggzy being together  
> Anyways this is just tease of what I have planned for this story. I’m totally down to make this like a 50 chapter book (not really) just as long as it does okay ish so !!!!feedback is much needed!!!!  
> Okay I’m done rambling bye enjoy~

Kenny is alone and afraid clutching tightly onto a wrench founded inside a small cabin at Crystal Lake where he stood trembling in fear as he listens to the heavy footsteps of his purser. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Kenny whispered to himself quietly, as he hears the sound of a window being broken to the left of him as he quickly looks towards the direction of the unpleasant noise to spot the masked axe wielder moving away from the window that fell to pieces from the fire axe, Kenny’s breath hitched and his knees buckled under him as tears started to form in his blue eyes as the masked man started to pound at the cabins door with the bloody axe. Kenny stood up readying himself to strike the killer with his weapon with fear slowly starting to overwhelm him when he saw the man break down the door and slowly walk towards him, Kenny used all his strength to try and stun the man with the so called weapon only to have no prevail. Kenny tried to push the man away only to be grabbed by the neck and held in place, “please stop don’t do this!” Kenny tried to speak while being half choked to death. The masked man picked up a shard of glass from the nearby recently broken window and lodged the long sharp piece of glass into Kenny’s right arm, he screamed in agony as blood started to stream out of his wounded arm, the man took the piece of glass out of the injured arm. Kenny cried out in pain as the man was about to do worse things with the shard they both heard loud footsteps come inside the cabin and a man with a red varsity jacket holding a baseball bat yelled “HEY ASSHOLE!” And whacked the masked killer with the blunt object upside the head stunning him which allowed Kenny to break out of the mans grasp, Kenny clenched onto his wounded arm trying to make his way out of the small cabin and stumbling past the other man with the bat to try and take shelter and hopefully find some first aid. Kenny turned his head to look behind him to see if the unknown man who just saved his life was following him but he saw him run the other direction leading the masked man away from him, Kenny prayed that he would be okay and continued his journey around the camp grounds to find some help. Kenny walked in agonizing pain for a few minutes stopping every once and awhile to take a breather and eventually pulled up to a cabin a little bit larger than the previous cabin he was held up in originally, he slowly walked up to the cabin reaching for the rusty door knob twisting it only for it to be locked tight, Kenny sighed and looked around for an opening and walked over to the side of the house to see an open window large enough for him to fit through coincidentally. Kenny took a deep breath and hoisted himself onto the window sill biting his lip trying to ignore the pulsing pain that pumped through his injured arm. Kenny pushed past the pain and held his breath as he slide inside the cabin through the window and steadily climbed off of the window sill and onto the wooden floors. Kenny walked down a narrow hallway in the cabin and into a small room to see a bathroom in the corner of the room, he moved towards the restroom to hopefully find something to help the pain and luckily to his avail he saw a first aid spray and a medical kit on the bathroom counter. Kenny sighed with relief and grabbed the first aid spray first and sat down on bathroom floor and gently peeled off his blood stained red plaid shirt, he braced himself and sprayed the medical spray on his right arm gasping in pain as the first aid spray burned into his arm. Kenny tried to relax knowing that this was all for the better and soon the soothing will kick in, he reached over to the medical kit and put it in his lap struggling to open it with one hand considering his right arm was completely useless at the moment. Eventually he managed to open the kit to find some bandages and a needle and thread to help his wound, Kenny was about to put the thread through the needle when he heard a loud bang coming from the front of the cabin, he swallowed hard as his mind started racing. He slowly struggled to get off the floor to close the bathroom door to try and conceal his location from anyone coming inside. He slide back down onto the hard floor after he quietly shut the pale door and just sat a listened as he heard faint footsteps inside the cabin, Kenny’s palms started to get moist as he saw a shadow outline underneath the crack of the bathroom door. He started to hyperventilate when the knob slowly turned only thinking of the worst to come next, Kenny closed his eyes shut when the door started to open only to hear a soft voice say, “Don’t be afraid, it’s just me” and Kenny opened his eyes to see the unknown man from earlier, Kenny eased up a bit and tried to relax when the man bent down to inspect his arm, he picked up the discarded needle and thread beside Kenny which he dropped after closing the door earlier and took a deep breath and attempted to patch up the injured Kenny. “What’s your name?” Asked the man desperately trying to distract Kenny from the stinging pain in his arm, “It’s Kenny, what’s yours?” He replied in short rapid breaths, “My names Brandon but most people call me Buggzy” Kenny gave a light hearted smile “Well Buggzy, thank you for saving my life I really don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t stepped in like that” Kenny took a shaky breath and said “I would probably be dead if it weren’t for you.” as he finished his sentence he gently placed his left hand onto Brandon’s shoulder to show a sign of appreciation and Brandon’s face started to warm up a little and he just gave a small nod and finished up the stitching. Kenny attempted to reach over to his dirty flannel to try and slip it back on but couldn’t manage to muster up the strength in him, he sighed and looked to his new founded friend for help and Brandon took notice and leaned over to the tattered flannel and stood up to take it over to the bathroom sink to clean it up a bit for Kenny. He rinsed it down and tried to scrub it with his palms and a bar of soap that was on a small dish beside the restroom sink. After a good minute or so he decided that he wasn’t going to be able to get every stain out with just a bar of soap and some dreams so he let the long sleeved shirt dry off for a couple minutes and went to check in on Kenny’s wound to see if the stitches were holding together. “How are you feeling?” Brandon asked with a hint of concern in his voice, “I just got stabbed with a piece of glass by some maniac what do you think?” Kenny replied trying to sound sarcastic and tough, Brandon rolled his eyes at the so called tough guy and turned towards the damp flannel to see if it was suitable for wearing, “You think you’ll be able to put this back on?” Brandon asked an exhausted Kenny as he nodded with confidence reaching out his right hand to take the shirt from the jock which he hesitated to give knowing Kenny would struggle to get it on. Brandon watched as the smaller man attempted to put the damp shirt back on with one arm but ended in giving up in defeat realizing he wouldn’t be able to maneuver the flannel on with one arm and looked to the taller man for help. Brandon bent down and took the slightly dry shirt from Kenny and slowly step by step gently slide the shirt back onto him and only slightly grazed Kenny’s injury which caused him to take a sharp intake of breath due to the sudden sharp pain. Brandon was buttoning up Kenny’s flannel when the sound of screaming was heard out into the distance and they both looked at each other worriedly knowing they couldn’t stay here for much longer and Brandon finished helping Kenny with his shirt and tried his best to pull him up without causing too much pain. Once they were both up and ready Brandon took lead as a frightened Kenny followed behind the larger man and watched as the jock peaked his head out of the bathroom door and then slowly opened it with a quiet squeak coming from the rusty hinges of the door. Brandon looked around the wooden cabin for any sort of protection and took notice of a steel pipe that was discarded in the corner of the main hall and picked it up and looked over to Kenny’s direction to see him leaning against the cabins wall clutching his arm as he waited for Brandon’s orders. Brandon walked over to a window with some dusty blinds and wiped a bit of dust off with the tip of his sleeve and looked through the blinds to check their surroundings. He decided it was time to leave the old cabin and motioned his partner to follow him as he unlocked the front door of the cabin and slowly stepped out with a paranoid Kenny right behind him. This was going to be a long night he thought to himself and started to make his way down a dirt trail.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated as it will help me expand this story. Be a dick and say my grammar sucks idc anything to help is great :)))


End file.
